Las aventuras de Harry Potter y Malcolm
by Jin Shingetsu
Summary: Harry Potter siempre a sido miserable, nunca penso que encontraria felicidado una familia, pero parece que el universo tuvo una idea distinta y decidio darle la oportunidad de obtener lo que siempre deseo, pero no solo a el... tambien tomo la decision de redimir a uno de sus matones... permitiendoles desarrolar un vinculo fraternal y vivir muchas aventuras.
1. Prologo Adios Tierra

Normalmente mis Queridos Espectadores,en el universo creado por J.K Rowling, harry hubiera vivido en la ignorancia, odiado y mentido por su familia durante los siguientes años hasta que el guardabosques de Hogwart, Hagrid fuera a entregarle su carta de aceptación… junto a un pastel para su Décimo Primer cumpleaños.  
Afortunadamente mis queridos lectores, esta Deidad a decidido que harry merecía algo mejor. Así mis queridos lectores decidí insertar ciertas características al universo de Rowling y permitir que harry pueda obtener aventuras y una pizca de felicidad, junto a algunas entidades que llamaría su familia.  
Ahora para entrar en perspectiva sobre como y porque la historia obtiene los resultados futuros se debe tener en cuenta que para que un hechicero o Bruja suele obtener la energía a la que llaman magia a través con un vinculo con el mundo y mientras mas profundo sea ese Vinculo, mayor sera la cantidad de magia que un mago podrá aprovechar. No obstante, también se debe tener en cuenta que la magia es estimulado por ciertos factores tanto emocionales como astrales, un ejemplo de ello serian los hombres lobo, que durante las lunas llenas se transforman. Eso se debe principalmente a que la magia dentro de los cuerpos de los Malditos se ve amplificada y alimenta a la maldición que llevan, obligándolos así tomar la forma primal impresa en la licantropía… y si comprendieron a lo que me refiero mis queridos espectadores entonces iremos,a la característica mas importante y que la diré como una ley y en mayúscula.  
"NUNCA DAÑEN A UN JOVEN BRUJA O HECHICERO". Muy bien, ahora si alguien tiene un poco de sentido común con respecto a lo que e escrito ya lo sabrán, pero para los que no lo captan se los diré simple y llanamente…Los niños son Muy emocionales y la magia se manifiesta y es amplificada por las emociones a cortas edades, lo que es conocido como magia accidental en realidad es magia emotiva guiada por lo deseos y emociones, cumpliendo los deseos y caprichos del subconsciente de los jóvenes, desgraciadamente muchos jóvenes se olvidan de esta rama de magia al empezar a usar la varita, algo que antiguamente se usaba para ayudar a liberar y enfocar la magia. Ahora se convirtió en una muleta para la magia y algo que me asegurare que a harry no le pase nunca.  
Sin mas preámbulo, comencemos con la historia…esperen un segundo me olvidaba  
Harry potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling mientras que Lumini a SpeelBars.  
Ahora si comencemos la historia.

Hoy era un día Soleado en Privet Drive,la gente salia, las aves, todos tenían una buena mañana… desgraciadamente para un niño de ocho años este era un mal día…  
Ya que en este preciso momento en la escuela primaria de Privet Drive Harry poter estaba asustado, el se encontraba huyendo de dudley y su pandilla,tratando desesperadamente de volverse hoy de nuevo su saco de boxeo… Normalmente,harry lograría escapar escondiéndose en la biblioteca, no obstante, hubo momentos en que lo atraparon antes de llegar a su santuario. precisamente esos momentos significaban golpes, las cuales pueden traducirse en dolor y burlas hacia la persona de harry, y desgraciadamente eso parecía ser el futuro próximo para nuestro protagonista…  
Ya que a pesar de que pueden parecer grandes la pandilla de dudley no son tan estúpidos como su líder… así Piers Polkiss razono con una mente superior a la de dudley que si harry entraba en la biblioteca,significaría para ellos la perdida de su saco de boxeo hasta el día siguiente… así, con harry a tan solo unos metros de la puerta de la biblioteca y piers se interpone, bloqueando su camino a su lugar seguro.  
Desesperado y sin lugar a donde huir, harry decide que el mejor curso de acción seria correr en círculos alrededor del patio hasta que se cansen y se distraigan para que pueda refugiarse en la biblioteca.  
Desgraciadamente, Harry no suele tener la mejor suerte y aunque sabiendo que faltaba poco para que sus perseguidores se cansaran y salvarse por hoy,el empezó a regocijarse mentalmente y afirmando que por el resto del día nada saldría mal.  
Desgraciadamente, en el preciso momento en que esos pensamientos cruzaron su mente, el universo vio un reto y se izo presente como una roca, una roca la cual harry piso y termino cayendo al suelo.  
viendo que su presa había caído, la pandilla aumento su paso pero Malcolm viendo que podría escarpar, el decide tirarse encima de harry, preparándose para sujetarlo y evitar que escape.  
Adolorido por la caída y darse cuenta que ahora esta en desventaja, Harry gira la cabeza, solo para observar con una nueva ola de miedo como malcolm se encontraba en proceso de cerrar la brecha entre ellos, en esos preciosos momentos, la perspectiva de harry no solo se volvió lenta, pero también fotográfica, en la cual razono que terminaría siendo golpeado de nuevo.  
Con miedo y adrenalina alimentando sus acciones, nuestro protagonista se levanto rápidamente y se disponía adolorido a continuar con su huida,desafortunadamente, en el momento que dio un paso, malcolm ya estaba encima suyo y al sentir el peso de malcolm en su espalda, una ola de terror y desesperación nació en la mente de harry y mientras calientes lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro,se genero una chispa nacida del deseo de huir del dolor Futuro y la cual sirvió para despertar y liberar parte de su magia,la cual desde hace 7 años se a encontrada latente y sellada,y al momento de despertar sintiendo el deseo de Harry, e amplificado por la protección llevo a harry y a cualquier objeto que seria nescesario con harry a su destino.  
Interesante mente Harry solo tuvo unos momentos para razonar antes que sintiera un extraño calor en su pecho y la escena frente suyo cambiara, había oscuridad por doquier y un sentimiento de ingravidez, que al pasar unos momentos, desapareció, trayendo consigo la presencia de la gravedad.  
En los pocos momentos que tuvo para razonar antes de chocar con el suelo y que su mundo se volviera oscuro, se dio cuenta que iba a doler mas tarde.

Chicos si alguien a jugado Lumini de Speelbard(corrijan me si me equivoco) ya tendrán una idea hacia a donde se dirige la historia.  
Algo que hay que tener en cuenta, es que a pesar de que Malcolm es un matón,también padece nictofobo(algo que posiblemente vean en el próximo capitulo) además de solo ser cruel con harry por Dudley, algo que se explicara en los siguientes capítulos.  
También antes que me olvide,abra algunas mas características hacia el universo y hacia harry mismo…posiblemente le pondré a malcolm algunas, pero por ahora solo tienen que saber que a su nacimiento harry poseía una gran conexión con el mundo, y que a pesar que la magia almacenada en su cuerpo solo parecía 1/4 a la de dumbledore su conexión superaba al viejo manipulador por unos escalones, en palabras de Gamer, la cantidad de magia de dumbledore era de 5000 pero su regeneracion de 10 mientras que harry tenia 3,500 pero su regeneracion era 16.  
Cualquier duda e incógnita que tenga o cosas que no concuerden serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo, así sin mas tardar mis Queridos espectadores, Hin se despide.


	2. Oscuridad

Buenos Días mis queridos espectadores, después de un poco de dolor de cabeza, hermanos y perros ruidosos, junto con horas de música, e completado este capítulo, no obstante, me he bloqueado muchas veces en el transcurso y por fin, en un momento de ocio, he logrado idear de como terminarlo, Entonces mis queridos espectadores, disfruten y comenten sus dudas y opiniones constructivas.

Harry Potter y lamina pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, solo poseo este fanfic.

Oscuridad… desde que tenía recuerdos Harry siempre supo que la oscuridad fue su amiga… siempre dándole consuelo por las noches… siendo una manta protectora durante las noches de dolor… mientras que para muchos la oscuridad significa misterio y horrores ocultos, para esta joven alma quebrada la oscuridad significaba seguridad… confort y sobre todo su mejor amiga.

Muchos pensarían que Harry estaba siendo infantil, creyendo en una ente que no se encontraba allí… pero hubo momentos en los que escucho susurros, palabras de aliento, confort y hasta hubo momentos que la oscuridad lo protegía del dolor, una vez, cuando dudley y su pandilla lo perseguían… un tiempo antes de que conociera a su figura paterna secreta… Harry cansado de la persecución, había decidido esconderse detrás de un árbol, con la sombra del mismo ayudándolo a ocultarse, tras haber pasado unos momentos y sin señales de sus perseguidores, Harry decidió sentarse con la espalda contra el tronco del árbol… desafortunadamente en el momento en que toda la adrenalina había salido de su cuerpo, nuestro joven niño logro oír la Voz de dudley acercarse a su lugar de descanso, así con una renovada oleada de miedo, se dio cuenta de que dudley estaba a punto de encontrarlo y dándose cuenta que la posibilidades de escapar fueron pocas si salía en ese mismo momento, Harry se acurruco en una bola con sus brazos protegiendo su rostro, preparándose para el Dolor que se aproxima… Dolor que nunca llego, confundido, Harry permitió una grieta en su defensa, solo para observar atónito su nueva perspectiva… era como si estuviera viendo a través de un filtro negro, y allí, frente suyo, se encontraba dudley, buscándolo, afortunadamente para Harry, en el momento en que dudley giro para ver en la sombra del árbol el solo vio eso, una sombra, el lugar estaba vacío, así, molesto que su saco de boxeo no se encontraba en ese lugar, dio media vuelta y se fue… desgraciadamente para Dudley, si hubiera sido más perceptivo, hubiera visto como las sombras se ondulaban a los pies del árbol…

Harry confundido, pero tranquilo de que su torturador se fue, decidió quedarse unos momentos, disfrutando la tranquilidad y meditando la extraña visión que poseía en ese momento… y al haber pasado unos minutos, el filtro empezó a desvanecerse y al momento en que iba a desaparecer completamente, Harry sintió un sentimiento de logro… algo ajeno a él, confundido y almacenando este echo extraño para el futuro. El pequeño niño se levantó y decidió volver a la casa, ya que tenía quehaceres por hacer y la cena tenía que ser preparada, así olvidándose de esta ocurrencia extraña, por un largo tiempo.

—

Goteo…

Goteo…

Goteo…

Mientras que la inconciencia se desplazaba, Harry oyó El lejano sonido de Las Gotas de agua chocaban contra el piso de piedra, y cuando la vigilia tomo su lugar, Un adolorido Harry Potter se despertó recostado contra un sólido y húmedo piso de Roca irregular, el Joven niño Abrió los ojos, solo para contemplar como un infinito mar de oscuridad lo rodeaba… confundido por su falta de luz pero tranquilo que la oscuridad lo estaba observando, trato de levantarse, solo para caer de rostro tras haber intentado dar un paso, ya que en el preciso momento en el que trato de caminar, se dio cuenta que sentía como si un gran peso fue puesto en su espalda.

Así Con una mayor confusión y con un poco de pánico, Harry trato otra vez de levantarse, solo para obtener el mismo resultado, así, el pequeño niño trato una vez más, esta vez obteniendo resultados… ya que en el preciso momento en el que trato de mantenerse de pie, la oscuridad observando como caía, decidió intervenir, tallando extrañas formas geométricas de oscuridad en los músculos dañados de Harry, permitiéndole mantenerse de pie, desafortunadamente el progreso viene acompañado del dolor, y para Harry significaba sentir sus músculos tensarse y sus huesos crujir de forma dolorosa por el incremento de la gravedad hasta que se acostumbrara, desafortunadamente, el no llegaría a acostumbrarse al cambio ya que tras haber dado unos dolientes pasos, tropezó con algo, y lo obligo irremediablemente a reencontrarse con el frio piso de piedra.

Afortunadamente, parecía que esta vez su suerte estaba mejorando, ya que al volver a levantarse y contemplar su obstáculo, solo pudo observar fascinado como el objeto infractor de su caída empezó a despedir un cálido resplandor que parecía llamarlo pero al mismo tiempo alejar suavemente la oscuridad, desgraciadamente, su nueva fuente de luz no era capaz iluminar completamente la cueva en la cual que se encontraba, afortunadamente fue suficiente para iluminar y permitirle contemplar el objeto de su caída.

A simple vista para Harry, solo parecía una extraña y vieja mochila roja con muchas letras bordeadas en hilo plateado, no obstante, al observar detenidamente, logro visualizar tenuemente un nombre bordadas en hilo dorado, la cual a pesar de haberse deshilachado por los climas que sufrió, todavía permitía leer algunas palabras.

Así, con un interés infantil que siempre fue suprimido por su familia, Harry se acercó a la mochila y al estar a unos centímetros del bordado pudo identificar las letras Cosidas

-¿L&L% $V&N LL VN? ¿Porque me suenas familiar?-Harry dijo, tratando de desvelar el significado de las palabras y buscando una respuesta para la familiaridad de las palabras en su mente…No obstante, después de unos momentos de meditación, Harry se vio interrumpido con su búsqueda del significado, Por culpa de su fuente de luz, la cual empezaba a parpadear y desaparecer. En pánico porque la única fuente de luz pueda desaparecer, Harry abrió rápidamente la mochila, solo para observar atónito el origen del brillo.

Ya que dentro de la vieja mochila se encontraba un rosario de plata con una esmeralda incrustada en su centro la cual se encontraba dejando lentamente de despedir un extraño pero cálido resplandor verdoso.

Desconociendo sus acciones, pero atraído inconscientemente por la gema, Harry a pesar de los intentos de la oscuridad para detenerlo, el niño extendió su mano y en el preciso momento en que la piel de su mano toco la esmeralda, el brillo de un sol en miniatura fue despedido, iluminando así La cueva y expulsando el mar de oscuridad, además de traer un mundo de agonía para el joven niño incauto.

Así Cegado y agonizando por la sobrecarga de dolor de que sus ojos reciban un brillo tan intenso y repentino, Harry se eso un ovillo y mientras se sujetaba el rostro y desesperadamente deseaba que el dolor desaparezca… su magia, que desde el momento de su llegada a la cueva y el despertar de Harry se encontraba en reposo, agitada por el dolor repentino de su usuario y contemplando su dolor, empezó a cumplir su deseo, dispersando el dolor y reparando los daños causados por el flash… afortunadamente para Harry en el futuro, cuando la magia estaba haciendo… ya sabe, su magia, detecto un defecto congénito y conociendo cada deseo subconsciente que Harry poseía, se dispuso a Empezar el largo proceso de curar los daños que los Potter poseían durante generaciones, así mientras que la magia se disponía a hacer el arduo trabajo que era curar la maldición de muchos Potter, Harry comenzó a sentir la desaparición del dolor hasta que tras haber pasado unos largos momentos desapareció completamente… Cuidadosamente nuestro protagonista se levantó y cauteloso se acercó lentamente a la mochila que ahora despedía un brillo que iluminaba la cueva, pero ahora ya no con la suficiente intensidad para cegarlo.

Así… con sus defensas al máximo, Harry llego a la boca de la mochila y observo la misma gema que lo cegó, la cual todavía parecía llamándolo, lentamente y esta vez preparado para una iluminación repentina Harry extiende su brazo y recoge el rosario.

Afortunadamente, esta vez el collar no se ilumino como un sol en miniatura, pero curiosamente al ponérselo, sintió como si una parte importante acababa de hacer clic, y con un extraño sentimiento de paz, Harry volvió hacia la mochila y empezó a sacar y a enumerar su contenido.

La cual consistía en un equipo de alpinismo, 3 cantimploras, lo que parecían latas de comida, lo que parecía tres partes de una larga vara de un extraño y ligero metal, junto a una pirámide de metal y un relicario de madera, curioso por el contenido de la caja, Harry decidió abrirla, solo para congelarse al contemplar su contenido.

Allí, dentro del relicario se encontraban dos rosarios idénticos al que actualmente tenía alrededor de su cuerpo pero con la diferencia de que estos dos tenían incrustados un Ruby rosa cada uno respectivamente.

Lentamente y con cautela para no volver a provocar un accidente como el primero, nuestro joven muchacho cerro los ojos y toco los rosarios. Para solo ser recibido extrañamente por ninguna reacción, así, un poco decepcionado pero con más cautela por si tardara en reacciono Harry recoge los rosarios prosigue a sacarlos de la caja, solo para observar interesado, un pedazo de papel doblado y lo que parecía un diario devalo, los cuales había perdido por las cadenas de la joyería.

Así, con curiosidad y con el deseo de saber su contenido, Harry se trasladó hacia la caja y recogió la carta y al empezar a leerlo sus emociones no pudieron evitar reaccionar. Asentándose en Harry como una gran tristeza y anhelo.

"Querido Adrián, si estás leyendo esto, significa que he muerto y que el ritual te protegió, desgraciadamente las cosas no fueron como estaba previsto y mi hechizo se activó… eso significaría que nuestras voluntades fueron ignoradas… mi hijo… mi pequeño Harry, realmente deseo que nos perdones, pero sobre todo quiero que me perdones, tu padre y yo confiamos en las personas equivocadas, luego de saber el peligro que corrías, pusimos primero tu seguridad, pero desgraciadamente nuestra confianza estaba en la gente equivocada…Realmente me disculpo Harry por el dolor que tuviste que sufrir en tu vida y realmente no te culparía si me odias, solo te diré en el poco tiempo que tengo que tu futuro será muy brillante de ahora en adelante, durante mi vida descubrí muchos secretos, entre ellos el lugar en el cual te encuentras actualmente. Desgraciadamente mi investigación se vio interrumpida antes de que pudiera usar el núcleo, pero sobre todo lo único que necesitas saber es que las respuestas serán contestadas por el diario a su debido tiempo y que los rosarios son objetos de gran valor, y por lo tanto debes cuidarlos mucho.

Los siento y te amo con toda mi alma mi pequeño bebe, Tu madre… Lilianne Potter Soltera Evans."

Cuando Harry termino de leer, comprendió el amor de sus padres, pero sobre todo su madre y también que sus tíos siempre le dijeron sobre ellos era una gran mentira, desafortunadamente, al darse cuenta de esta verdad, las emociones que normalmente se encontraban encerradas en lo más profundo de su mente, derribaron la pared que las mantenían encerradas, inundando así la mente de Harry con olas caóticas de emociones, obligándolo a expresarla… así Harry se recostó al suelo y en un ovillo empezó a liberar todas las emociones reprimidas, a través de lágrimas y golpes al piso de piedra, dañándose a sí mismo.

Curiosamente, en el momento en que las emociones de Harry fueron liberadas, el rosario que había estado brillando tan brillante en la cueva e impedía a las sombras a volver, empezó a atenuar su brillo, lanzando en el proceso destellos como si llamara a alguien, hasta que solo despedía la suficiente luminosidad para alumbrar 3 metros alrededor de Harry… si Harry no hubiera estado tan hundido en las emociones, hubiera contemplado fascinado como las sombras normalmente tranquilas en sus ojos, como se retorcían, trataban de atravesar la luz, intentando con un deseo casi desesperado consolar al niño que la acepto… Y mientras esto pasaba, Harry se encontraba reviviendo cada momento emocional de su vida que enterró… los días de dolor, los días de hambre, sus momentos de angustia y soledad… cada mal momento que él había enterrado, salieron a la luz, ahogándolo, y cuando todo parecía perdido para la poca cordura que le quedaba a Harry, el rosario dejo de despedir su luz, las tinieblas viendo la oportunidad y desesperada por consolar a Harry, rápidamente lo envolvió como una manta y empezó a cantarle para consolarlo… con palabras mudas pero que si realmente fueran escuchadas por un mortal, normalmente este enloquecería, pero ella no podía hacer eso, no para su Harry, para ella, Harry era su más grande tesoro, uno de los pocos seres que la aceptaba… así, con un sonido que no pertenecía al mundo Mortal, la oscuridad canto su consuelo…

Una canción tan antigua como la misma creación, pero tan hermosa como la vida… una canción que sonaría como tranquilizantes campanas para unos, pero el sonido del viento para otros, una canción que parecía prolongarse durante eternidades, pero solo fueron momentos.

Y así, cuando lentamente la canción empezaba a detenerse, también era la angustia de la pequeña alma torturada, pero sobre todo, si alguien hubiera estado esta escena, seguramente entrarían en negación, porque allí, el rosario cuidadosamente elaborado que al principio expulso e impidió la existencia de la oscuridad alrededor de Harry, empezó a brillar suavemente, que si uno fuera a observar, vería allí sujetando a Harry un pequeño cuerpo echo de sombras el cual estaba meciéndolo y consolándolo… no obstante, en el momento en que Harry se había calmado completamente y había sentido que alguien lo abrasaba, decidió levantar la vista y tratar de observar la ser que lo consoló, un ser que, en el momento en que Harry estaba en proceso de levantar su rostro y el cual estaba a punto de visualizarla, rápidamente desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Confundido por no ser capaz de ver el ser que lo sujetaba pero sintiéndose como si un gran peso hubiera sido sacado de encima, Harry se limpió los restos de lágrimas y empezó a guardar metódicamente los diferentes objetos dentro de la mochila de su madre, teniendo especial cuidado con los rosarios y el diario, hasta tener un mayor cuidado con la única carta de su madre… y al haberlo guardado todo, Harry se levantó, disponiéndose a explorar el resto de cueva, solo para congelarse cuando un repentino Ruido sonó a sus espaldas y, tan rápidamente como lo escucho, se dio la vuelta, solo para contemplar en shock y preocupación el origen ruido.

Lamento cortarlo ahora pero todavía no he ideado como Harry reacción a su polizón, pero he ideado como darles poderes no tanto como para hacer que sean catalogados como Dioses… La verdad es que deseo darles Muchos poderes a Harry y a Malcolm al transcurso de la historia, pero al mismo tiempo no deseo sobrecargarlo con poderes que nunca usaran o los usaran poco… por lo tanto e ideado una forma de que tengan muchos poderes pero no volverlos invencibles. Por lo tanto he pensado en que sus poderes sean estáticos, si desean saber lo que significara para la historia tendrán que esperar a los próximos capítulos, cuando por primera vez el diario de información relevante.

Bueno me despido mis Lectores y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
